Supernatural Imagines
by Parum Pixie
Summary: Imagine Dean finds out that you self-harm. Imagine that you and Sam fall asleep while doing research on a case. Imagine that Cas panics when you tell him what a period is while you're on yours. You can imagine more just by reading these Imagines. To be honest, a lot of these are Sam x Dean x Reader. NOTE: Some Imagines are more mature than others so reader's discretion is advised.
1. -Self-Harm-

**I'm starting a new story called Supernatural Imagines. Ideas are pulled from Tumblr but if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or leave them in the comments. You can leave suggestions in my ask on my Tumblr blog called Fandom Parodies as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Dean Finds out That You Self-Harm~**

 **Warnings:** Suicidal Thoughts, Self-Harm and Slight Schizophrenia

It's been 24 hours since the razor touched your skin. Which is a start. For you anyways.

"One day at a time" you murmur to yourself whilst staring at your disheveled reflection in the bathroom mirror.

 _Look at you. You're pathetic. A low life. Worthless. No one wants you around. Don't you get it. Not even Dean, your own boyfriend, wants you around anymore. You know why? Because you're a burden, a heavy one at that._

The only way to quiet the voices was to bleed them out. At least that's the only way you know. Nothing else seems to work. So slicing up your arms is your lasting alternative. It doesn't hurt much at this point. You've been doing it enough to where the pain has rendered you numb.

Slowly you pull down the sleeves of your long sleeve shirt. The cuts are too new to be covered by concealer. It's winter right now so your attire shouldn't raise any eyebrows. You sigh deeply and mentally remind yourself to put a smile on your face.

 _Fake it till you make it._ You remind yourself.

You pull open the bathroom door and look at the still sleeping figure of your boyfriend, Dean Winchester, curled up in the bed that the two of you share. You felt your faux smile fall into a frown as the voices spoke up.

 _I bet he's dreaming about someone prettier, skinnier, smarter than you (Y/N). Someone who doesn't have to worry about losing her boyfriend to another girl because they are obviously the most attractive girl in the room. Sadly (Y/N), that's not you. It will never be you. So quit wasting everybody's time and just kill yourself._

The urge to cut is overwhelming. Your arms are pulsing, begging, for you to bring that sharp metal against your skin once again. You know that cutting so soon after having just deformed your arms 24 hours prior is dangerous, but you aren't in the condition to care about your health or wellbeing at the moment.

 _"_ (Y/N)? Why are you outta bed? It's 6 in the morning." The sleep-roughened voice of your boyfriend brought the voices to a crashing halt.

"I had to use to bathroom." You lie.

"Well come on back to bed. It's cold without you here." He grumbles.

You don't have the energy to argue so you pad towards the bed and quickly crawl under the covers until you are plastered against Dean. You don't think anything of your current position until you feel your bare arm brush against Dean's bare back. Your sleeve had hiked up in the process of snuggling your boyfriend, revealing your self mutilation.

Dean feels around for your arm and pulls it between you and him. He squints at your scars, the lack of light and the fact that he just woke up makes it hard for him to recognize what you've been doing to yourself.

"Turn on your lamp (Y/N)." Dean commands.

"I can explain." You stammer.

"The lamp. Now." Dean says, his voice dangerously deep and controlling.

You reach behind you with your free arm and click on the lamp. Soft yellow light illuminates the room, as well as your new cuts and not so new scars.

"(Y/N). What the hell is this." Dean growls. You find yourself attempting to rip your arm from his vice-like grip.

"It's nothing Dean." You lie in a small voice, knowing full well that you've been caught.

"Like hell its nothing! How long has this been goin' on (Y/N)? Weeks? Months? Years?" He finishes quietly. It is clear to you that your self-mutilation has caused him a great deal of heartache as well as anger.

"The voices. The voices in my head tell me that I'm not worthy of your love. That I'm not worthy for this world even. They beat me down until all I can do to quiet them is to bleed them out. They call me fat and ugly! They say that you're going to leave me for a prettier woman!" You sob, leaning towards your hunter for support.

"(Y/N why didn't you tell me? Of course I don't think you're ugly. I'm never going to leave you for someone prettier because to me, you are the prettiest girl in the world. You're not fat either." Dean finishes, his eyes tracing every cut and scar carefully.

"I didn't want you to think that I'm crazy." You answer quietly. Dean's eyes leave your arm and flick towards your (E/C) ones.

"We're all a little bit crazy. Sam and I will figure out how to get rid of the voices. But for now. Please don't ever hurt yourself again. I understand that it's a method of coping but you need to come to me or Sam from now on. It's a whole helluva lot better than cutting yourself. Okay babe?" Dean asks, his green eyes never leaving yours.

Then the dam broke. Tears began streaming down your face faster now. Your sobs were muffled by the bare skin of Dean's chest. He rubbed his callused hands across your back in soothing circles. Slowly your cries lessened and you pulled your head back to look at your boyfriend.

"I love you. Please don't do this again." Dean rasps.

You lean towards him and capture his lips in a meaningful kiss which he returns quickly. After a few minutes of languid kissing, you pull back and lean your forehead against Dean's.

"I love you too." You answer.

* * *

 **I understand that this is a very morbid imagine for the first chapter but this was the first one that came to mind. I promise you guys that the next one will be a lot less morbid. I will have warnings at the beginnings of each chapter, use your discretion.**

 **Please leave suggestions in the comments!  
-Sparkles**


	2. -Supply Run-

**~You Get Your Period and Have to Ask Your Brothers, Sam and Dean, to Get You Tampons~**

 **Warnings:** Major Swearing, Second-hand Embarrassment, Descriptive Cramps

You don't know what's worse, having cramps painful enough to make you pass out, or having to explain why you're curled up in a fetal position on the floor to your brothers.

"Y/N what are you doing." Dean asks dryly while examining your current position.

"Dying." You groan holding your lower stomach tightly in attempt to sooth the feeling of rusty knives aggressively stabbing your uterus.

Dean being...well, Dean doesn't seem to get the message, which doesn't surprise you in the slightest. You groan once again, louder this time, and try to wish the cramps away.

"Seriously Y/N what's going on?" Dean seems more concerned now, as if he finally realizes you weren't joking about the whole 'dying' thing a minute ago.

"Murder is going on," you manage tightly as you loosen your iron grip on your lower stomach.

The equivalent of a civil war is taking place in your uterus. Out of the many periods you have experienced in your life, this is by far the worst one you've ever experienced. Dying and being resurrected by Lucifer himself was more pleasant than what you are feeling right now, you would know.

"Murder?" Your oldest brother's confused voice interrupts your pitiful inner dialogue.

"Murder." You repeat with finality.

"Murder of...?"

"MY UTERUS DEAN! MY UTERUS IS BEING MURDERED!" You shout, unable to put up with his guyness any longer.

"Oh..." Dean trials off and stares at you wide eyed. He is very clearly out of his element.

"Whats with all the screaming?" Sam calls as he approaches the two of you. Like Dean, his eyes widen as they reach your shaking figure.

The situation must have looked strange to an outsider, what with you curled up in a ball on the concrete floor of the hallway and two older men standing over you with confusion and fright written into every line and pore on their faces. Sam, obviously understanding to some degree what was happening to you, knelt down in front of you and ran a gentle hand across your forehead for a quick gauge of your physical status.

"Nngh." you mutter and turn your head towards the floor. Sam pulls his hand away in confusion while his eyes trace your body for the source of your pain.

At this point you were beyond grateful for your second oldest brother.

"Where does it hurt sis? You gotta tell me so we can help you." Sam's deep and gentle voice penetrated your skull, interrupting your pounding headache for a moment.

"Period." you mutter. You were in so much pain that you didn't really care if you just embarrassed yourself.

Sam and Dean look at you helplessly. _How can they not know what's going on with me? They're both grown men who have slept with women before, it's not like they don't know whats going on with them once a month._

"Do...do we call Cas?" Dean whispers to Sam.

"CAS! YOU WANNA CALL CAS! TWO MEN CAN'T EVEN HELP ME! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK TWO MEN AND AN ANGEL CAN?" You shout suddenly making both of your brothers flinch.

"What do you need us to do sis?" Sam says.

"Tampons. Midol." You mutter. At this point your body is completely exhausted from all of your squirming and yelling.

The boys look at you expectantly.

"We're out of both. One of you is gonna have to go get them." you say.

You shift slightly in an attempt to lessen the civil war occurring down below. Needless to say it doesn't work and the only thing you end up doing is make the pain worse.

"Hurry!" you exclaim loudly, ripping the boys out of their helpless state.

"I''ll go. Be back soon kiddo" Dean offers, kissing your forehead affectionately before practically sprinting down the hall and towards the garage.

Sam watches Dean disappear around the corner and doesn't move until the roar of the impala can be heard outside the bunker.

"Let's get you in your bed. Can you walk?" Sam asks nervously.

You shoot him a death glare.

"I...I guess not. Sorry. Lift up your arms, I'll carry you." Your brother says, the deep tenor of his voice is laced with concern.

You do as told with little to no difficulty, which isn't surprising considering your upper body isn't the part that's bleeding. Sam hooks his muscled forearms under yours and heaves you into his arms. You groan in pain as he lifts you up completely and holds you in his arms bridal style. Unfortunately that's one of the worst positions you could've been put in.

"Ugh!" You exclaim and quickly maneuver yourself to a more comfortable position. Which just so happened to be your arms around your brothers neck and your legs around his waist. You lay your forehead on his shoulder and will your uterus to stop it's self-destruction.

"I'm going to move you to your bedroom now. Tell me if your pain gets worse, okay?" Sam says gently. You nod as confirmation before he begins to make his way towards your room.

It seemed like years before you were wrapped in a cocoon of blankets in the comfort of your own bed.

 _When this period is over I'm gonna ask Cas to make me boy. I'm tired of this menstruation shit._

"Uh...Okay kiddo, you do that." Your second oldest brother's voice invaded your thoughts, causing you to snap your gaze towards him.

 _Fuck! Did I say that out loud? I must be really out of it._

You glance at Sam nervously. If you said what you thought just now he gave no indication of hearing it.

 _Of course now i'm not saying what I'm thinking. Good job (Y/N)._

The shrill ringing of a cellphone dragged you out of your thoughts and back into reality.

* * *

Dean never felt more out of place in his life than he did in the Tampon isle of CVS. His dusty, brown leather jacket and scuffed brown boots stood out among the pink and white packaging surrounding him.

"Tampons...Tampons...Tamp-ah, here we go" The oldest Winchester says to himself.

Dean approaches the tampons like a cat might approach a mouse. He stares blankly at the shelves until he just grabs the most familiar packaging.

 _I think this is the brand (Y/N) uses. It seems familiar enough._

Just in case (Y/N) didn't like the size he bought her, Dean grabbed a box of each size and headed towards the pharmacy section. He quickly scanned the pain reliever isle and grabbed the largest bottle of Midol they had. The oldest Winchester was half way to check out when he remembered how much chocolate his little sister consumes on her period. He turned on his scuffed, boot heel and headed towards the candy isle.

 _She likes dark chocolate. Right? Shit. Might as well get two kinds just in case._ Dean thought whilst his eyes scanned the shelves for dark chocolate and milk chocolate.

Once Dean was 100% sure that he had grabbed every possible thing his sister could need he hurried towards the checkout desk.

"The wife having a rough day?" the old man at the checkout desk asks while swiping the third box of tampons under the scanner.

"Uh...yeah." Dean answers awkwardly, not entirely comfortable with telling this man he has a little sister.

"That'll be 56.70" The old man, his name tag read Hal, says holding out his hand.

Dean hands him a credit card before grabbing all of the bags. 5 minutes later he's in the impala, speeding home to his little sister.

* * *

"Cas she's fine. Cas I- she's fine. I promise."

You watch Sam pause and listen to whatever Cas says before he opens his mouth once again.

"Cas...I don't think this is something you can heal," Sam says carefully, shooting you a careful glance.

You can't help it, you giggle. Just loud enough to where Sam heard it and smiled.

"I'M HOME!" Dean's voice echoes from the front entrance of the bunker.

Sam leans his head out of your room before yelling, "IN (Y/N)'s ROOM!"

Sam ends the call with Cas and comes to sit on the edge of your bed. You listened to your oldest brother's footfalls get louder as he slowly approached your bedroom door. Seconds after Dean's footsteps stop, he peeks his blonde head through the doorway slowly.

"Did you get it?" you ask excitedly. You don't think you've ever been this excited about tampons and midol before but it really didn't matter right now.

"Yes I got it." Dean answers sarcastically, making you smile for the second time in the past 20 or so minutes.

"Give it here and get out," you smirk. Sam takes the hint and makes his departure after kissing the top of your (Y/HC) head. Dean lurches forward and deposits the bag onto your comforter before following in Sam's footsteps.

Once both of your brothers were out of your room and the door was closed, you sighed happily and leaned against your headboard.

"Idgits"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I know that it took me 30 million to update this series and I'm really totally sorry. They unblocked at my school so I'm going to try harder to keep up with my stories. I still love all of you though. Please leave suggestions in the comments. I need ideas!**

 **~ Sparkles**


	3. -Half Day-

**~ Your Brothers, Sam and Dean, Take You Out of School Early for a Hunt~**

 **Warnings: Minor Swearing**

You _hate_ school. A building filled with 2,000 uneducated sheep (aka: the student body) that spread rumors and talk far too much to get anything productive done with their lives.

 _Hell was more fun than this place._ You thought bitterly.

You tap your mechanical pencil against the wood of your desk, or cage as you like to call it, and watch the sheep spill into your third period class.

 _I wonder what would happen if one of them jumped off a cliff? One little nudg- no stop that Y/N._ You mentally scold yourself before going back to people watching.

 _Jessica slept with Bill again, she's worried that she's pregnant. Tommy is worried he failed his Algebra test, which he probably did, he's stupid as fuck. Ty is stoned again, not a surprise, but if he keeps staring at me he'll be stone dead._ It was hard for you _not_ to people watch. It's not like Algebra is going to help you gank a vamp or exorcise a demon.

"Okay class. Today we'll be going over standard form and slope intercept form" The teacher, whose name you never bothered to remember, brought the sheep to attention.

You tap your pencil harder against the wooden desk, your combat boot clad foot goes down on the downbeats between each tap of your pencil and suddenly you are making a beat.

"Can you not?" The blonde girl, you believe her name is Allison, snaps from behind you.

Your tapping stops, you smile, and then you begin to hum.

"Miss Winchester, can you please solve the equation on the board?" teacher man asks.

"Sure," you mutter, and stand up from your desk before making the slow walk to the white board.

 _3x + y=4... Wow, this is really easy._

You solve the equation and move back to your desk. The sheep openly stare at you in amazement.

 _Oh come on. It's math. Its really not that hard people._

"Well done Miss Win- Oh hello." teacher man falters as three adults cram into the room. Three adults that go by the names, Sam, Dean and Castiel.

 _What the hell?_

"We need Y/N Winchester." Your oldest brother, Dean, says as he locks eyes with teacher man. You smirk a little at your brother's bluntness.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't just barge in here without any identfication. How did you even get past the front desk?" Teacher man questions. Every single sheep in the room, minus teacher man, was staring at you still. This time they looked more scared though.

You noticed that all three men were wearing their FBI attire, only then did you realize the severity of the situation.

"Sir, we are with the Federal Investigation Bureau and we need to talk to Y/N Winchester immeadiatley. It is concerning her parents." Sam says. Again, all of the sheep turn to look at you.

Castiel's eyes scan the crowd of nameless faces and unimportant people until he finds you. He taps Sam of the shoulder and motions towards you expectantly. It was like he was saying, _There she is, lets get her and go._

Teacher man heaves a huge sigh and visibly relents. Who is he to stop three FBI agents from talking to one of his students. It's not like she's going to disappear.

"Y/N. Take your things and leave with the agents. I don't know how long you will be gone." Teacher man commands.

You gather your things quickly and exit the room, trying not to look too eager. Once you are outside the classroom you turn and face Sam, Dean and Castiel.

"What's going on?" You question.

"We have a case." Was all they said before Cas tele-ported you guys to the Impala.

"Okay kiddo. We're going on a field trip." Dean says and guns the engine.

 _Great.  
_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I know this is a short imagine but I stole the idea off Tumblr so there wasn't a lot to write about per se.**

 **Please Please Please leave suggestions below! I need ideas!**

 **-Sparkles**


	4. -Snuggle Bug-

**~You Come Home, to The Bunker, with the Extreme Urge to Snuggle~**

 **Warnings~ Excessive Cuteness?, Polyamorus Relationship (Dean: 33 Sam:22 Y/N: 21 (you are in college))**

You're exhausted. A full day of school plus a three our band practice after school is far too much excitement for one day, for you anyways. You yank on the metal handle of the bunker door and stand back as it swings outwards. All you want is to snuggle with your two favorite people in the whole world, Sam and Dean. After entering the Bunker you slam the door shut and drop your stuff where you are standing.

 _Hope no one tries to get inside. They're gonna fall flat on their face if they do._ You thought tiredly.

You slowly descend the metal staircase that leads into the foyer, careful not to slip, fall and break your neck. Your heavy steps echo throughout the bunker, reaching the already curious ears of Sam who was sitting in the Library, researching a way to help you relieve stress.

"Y/N? Is that you?" He calls, just as your foot hits the concrete floor.

Your body is so physically worn out that the only response you can muster is a tiny mumble that probably didn't reach Sam's ears. In fact, your body was so exhausted that it could no longer hold your weight and you felt yourself slowing approaching the concrete, face first.

Dean, who was coming up from the gym, covered in sweat (much like yourself) thankfully reached the foyer in enough time to run and catch you before you broke your nose. As soon as his strong arms wrapped around your torso, you're entire body went limp.

 _Thank god._ You think to yourself happily.

"Dean did you- Oh my god." Sam's terrified voice reaches your ears.

Dean hoisted you into his arms and carried you bridal style towards Sam.

"M'fine..." you managed. Both men whipped their heads down at the sound of your voice.

"Hey kiddo." Dean said softly, smiling as you made yourself comfy in his arms.

"I'm 17... no longer a 'kid'" you mumble defiantly.

Sam barks out a laugh at Dean's surprised expression.

"Snuggle." you say, clinging onto Dean's wet shirt, "you're sweaty." you continue tiredly.

"So are you." Dean argues, while Sam watches the whole scene unfold with a smile on his handsome face.

"How about this. You two go shower and I'll get a movie and popcorn going?" Sam offers, running a large hand through your hair and pressing a kiss to his brother's salty temple.

"Nngh." was all you could manage.

* * *

30 minutes later, you and Dean had finally exited the shower. You feel a lot cleaner and more awake than you did a half and hour ago. Wrapped in a towel, you go into the room you share with both men and dig through your drawer until you find it. It, being your favorite panda onesie. You're stepping into it when dean walks in.

"What?" you ask defiantly, examining the judgy look he gave you.

"Nothing...you're just wearing a onesie..."

"Good observation Sherlock." you answer snarkily while buttoning up the last button.

Dean shakes his head at you and walks towards his drawer to grab clothes. After pulling on boxers and a pair of low hanging sweatpants, Dean led you into the living room where Sam was waiting with popcorn and _Insidious 3_ paused on the TV screen.

 _Hmm...something is missing. I know!_ You think and run back to your room.

"Y/N!" both men call after you.

A few moments later, you return with a pile of blankets, pillows and a few stuffed animals, cradled in your arms.

"Snuggle!" you chirp excitedly causing both men to laugh.

Dean relaxes back onto couch, close to his brother, but left room for you between them. You lay a blanket down across Sam and Dean's lap before sitting between them and pulling another blanket over yourself. The brothers make a nest of pillows and stuffed animals around them. To an outsider, this would look very odd.A tattooed young adult in a panda onesie, snuggled between to adult men surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals with Insidous 3 playing on the TV.

You situate yourself with your head on Dean's shoulder and Sam smushed up beside you. Sam leans down and presses a kiss to the revealed skin at the base of your neck.

"I love you guys." you say quietly.

"We know."

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I want to thank everyone read these imagines so far! I will try my hardest to keep this updated! Keep leaving suggestions.**

 **Shoutout to: RangerHorseTug for giving me this idea. It's not exactly what they suggested but its my interpretation of it**


	5. -Stressed Out-

First I would like to apologize for being so absent. My life took off and I forgot about this website for awhile. Now I'm back with plenty of new ideas. So let's dive in!

* * *

 **~ You're Very Stressed and You Take it out on the boys ~**

 **Warnings: Swearing**

You stared at the open math textbook in front of you. You might as well be learning another language because none of this made any sense to you.

 _I'm a hunter. hunter's don't need math, that's what whizzes like Kevin are for._ You think to yourself angrily.

Unfortunately for you, Kevin is dead and you still don't know math.

The numbers and symbols bleed together on the page. Your tired eyes are struggling to stay open. The bunker is too quiet for 7 am. By now the boys should be up, offering you a momentary distraction from your own personal hell via breakfast at a diner down the road. But the boys aren't awake and it doesn't seem like you'll be getting a greasy breakfast anytime soon.

You sigh and bury your hands in your Y/HC hair, tugging slightly to hopefully alleviate some of the pressure in your head. It doesn't work and your shoulders slump in defeat.

 _How am I ever going to pass my final if I can't answer a simple fucking math question? If I don't pass then Dean is gonna send me off to Bobby so I can go to school up there. If I go up there and pretend to be normal then I'll go soft and Y/N Winchester refuses to be soft. I need to get this...but it's not like Sam or Dean knows what to do. I mean yeah Sam is book smart but he hasn't been to school in years, and when he did go he went for Law. Dean only really knows how to kill things, which isn't bad, but it's not helpful when I'm trying to solve a quadratic equation and set notation. No, fuck this...FUCK THIS._

You let out an angry scream and launch the math book across the room. It hits the wall with a thud and slowly drops to the floor. Your body is so tired. You were up all night trying to work the problems in the textbook but it was just so...damn...hard. You decide that maybe some coffee and a good breakfast will brighten up your mood and get you ready to work. One look at the assortment of empty Monster cans and junk food trash, tells you you're right. Slowly, you stand up, your body aches with exhaustion but you don't care, if a small home cooked breakfast is what you need then that's what you shall get.

A couple trips to the fridge and cabinets later, you have two eggs sizzling on the stove, toast in the toaster and some jam on the counter. While that cooks you cut up some fruit and mix it in with some Greek yogurt. Surveying your work gives you a surge of pride and you decide to sit back down and try a math problem or two out while you wait for the eggs to finish up.

Boy was that a shit idea.

10 minutes went by and you were exactly nowhere.

You stood shakily, trying not to cry and went to check on your breakfast...which was burnt.

"FUCK!" You yelled and watched the smoke trail into the air from the blackened pile of eggs on your stove.

The sound of doors opening broke your trance.

 _Of course, now the boys were awake._

"Y/N?" a deep voice called. You assumed it was Dean's but you couldn't really tell.

You couldn't muster a response. Your body was drained of all energy, you dropped to your ass and leaned against the cabinets.

"Y/N!" Two voices called, no yelled, this time from the war room where all your school work is laid out.

"WHAT!" You yell back, hitting your pounding head against the cabinet behind you.

Sam and Dean walk into the kitchen, surveying the scene and seeing the burnt food, still smoking, on the counters.

"What the fuck are you doing? The food is burning Y/N" Dean says, more out of shock than anger, at least you hoped that was the case.

"I..."You try but your mouth fails you and words stop coming out.

"You...what?!" Dean yells.

"I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I'M DOING OKAY?! I'M TRYING MY HARDEST TO DO ALL MY SCHOOL WORK SO I CAN PASS MY FINAL AND MAKE THE BOTH OF YOU HAPPY! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SOME GODDAMN FUCKING BREAKFAST AND I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT! NOW YOU'RE JUMPING DOWN MY THROAT CAUSE YOU WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED AND SAM IS JUST STANDING THERE LIKE A GODDAMN IDIOT CATCHING FLIES IN HIS MOUTH! OBVIOUSLY, BREAKFAST IS BURNT DEAN! IF YOU IDIOTS WOULD'VE BEEN UP AT 7 AM LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" You scream. Any energy you had was gone now and you nearly passed out on the floor right then.

"Y/N...sweetie..it's 3 in the morning," Sam explained softly, holding his hand out for you to grab.

"W-what-" you hurriedly look at the clock, and sure enough, 3:02 blinks back at you in sickly green numbers.

Then the tears start. You look up at both brothers helplessly, tears making waterfalls down your cheeks and snot no doubt running out of your nose.

"I..I'm sorry" You mumble and feel strong arms around your waist, pulling you off the ground. They were Dean's.

"Okay, it's okay. Sam is gonna clean up for you and I'm gonna take you to bed. No more school until Monday okay?" Dean says softly, sweetly, in your ear.

You realized then that today is technically Friday.

"O-okay" you mutter and hold on to your eldest brother with all your might.

He carries you to his room, the closest to the kitchen of all of the bedrooms and hands you a shirt and sweatpants of his to wear since yours were covered in tears, egg, and Monster.

Slowly you slip on the clothes while Dean throws the dirty ones in the hamper. You tiredly pull up your hair and slump against Dean's headboard. He turns around and helps you under the covers, giving you extra pillows just like you like it. He turns to leave but you grab his hand.

"Stay...please" you sniffle and look up at him.

Sam walks in just then and cracks a small smile at the scene.

"You stay too," you say tiredly.

"Alright alright, scoot over Peanut." Dean mutters, using your 'forbidden' nickname.

You scoot to the middle and both of your tired brothers fall on either side of you, they look at each other in disbelief to see you're already completely asleep.

"Goodnight." The brothers say, and soon all three Winchesters are asleep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm finally back after a long hiatus and for that I am sorry. I got very busy very quickly but I am back for the summer! Don't be afraid to leave suggestions in the comments because every idea helps! Thank you so much!**

 **\- Sparkles**


	6. -Imaginary Friends-

**~ Dean and Sam Struggle with Learning About Your Imaginary Friend ~**

 **(Based on the S11 E8 episode called "Just My Imagination")**

 **Warnings: Disturbed Past, Hints of Abuse, Really Close Sibling Relationship, Occasional Swearing**

It's 2 am, your throat is dry and the last thing you want to deal with is the incessant banging noise from the library. Yet, like the endless pranks Dean and Sam play on you, it continues. You growl inwardly and run a hand through Y/C hair before removing yourself from the comfort of your warm bed. Your bare feet slap against the concrete as you angrily make your way past your brother's rooms and towards the kitchen. Your knife is still strapped securely to your lean thing and you touch it with a single finger to activate it with the 'almighty power' it was bestowed with. Sometimes dating one of God's children has its benefits.

The banging grows louder as you grow closer to the library. You take a turn before you step through the threshold to wet your throat, and as you enter the kitchen the banging in the library stops. You open the cabinet and grab a plastic cup, move languidly to the fridge and open it lazily. Cold air hits your bare thighs, reminding you that maybe next time you go after a noise it would be best to wear pants. The fridge shifts in front of your eyes, reality literally bends to form a fridge full of strawberry milkshakes covered in gummy bears.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Daddy, please! There's a shop just down the road from the motel! I saw it on the drive back from Middletown Place!" You chirp from one of the grungy, stained beds in your room._

 _Sam and Dean were out grabbing supplies for the hunt tonight, meanwhile, you and your dad were just spending some much needed time together._

 _"I dunno princess...you were pretty rude to me last night when I asked for that favor" your father answered with a mix of a smile and a frown...not quite a smirk but disappointment was evident nonetheless._

 _"But Sam and Dean...they were right there! They could've heard!" Your 10-year-old voice rang throughout the room._

 _"Not my problem" the oldest Winchester shrugged, unbothered, and continued to stare at the files in front of him._

 _"But..." you attempted a reply._

 _"Next time when daddy asks to play touch and feel, you play along" he muttered and shut the files fiercely._

 _Your silence was deafening._

 _A glimmer of black pixie dust flowered around you and suddenly Tinsel was there. Tinsel, your imaginary friend, stood in front of you holding a strawberry milkshake with gummy bears on top...just like the one you were begging John for moments ago._

 _"Thanks but no thanks tinsel...I'm not hungry anymore" you whisper, only loud enough for your pixie friend to hear._

 _End Flashback:_

Black glitter was dusted onto the shelves on the fridge, you saw it, registered it, and your heart stopped. The pixie, Tinsel, was the only living memory you had of your childhood that made you smile. The smell of gun smoke and Christmas spice lingered in the air as you turned on your heel, knife at the ready.

Tinsel stood before you, radiating black glitter and smelling of pine and Christmas, her knife strapped to her thigh like yours was moments ago. You smirked remembering how tough she was even if she was a pixie. You remembered creating someone that was as tough as your brother Dean but interested in lore and smart like Sam. Therefore Tinsel, the stabby pixie, was created.

The glass pitcher of ice cold water you held in your hand hit the ground with a resounding crash, scaring both Tinsel and you.

"Well, you haven't gotten any less clumsy since we last spoke" Tinsel smirked, her voice still holding that familiar sarcasm.

"Yeah," you scoffed, "no kidding."

You're brushing the glass that somehow got on your flimsy tank top when a thought hits you like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, why can I see you. How can I see you? What does this mean!?" You panic, your arms shake and your hands are riddled with tremors as well.

"Calm down Y/N, you can see me because I let you. You're not going crazy. Im zanna...look, I'm here for a reason. There's a lot to explain but I don't want to explain it more than once. Where are Sam and Dean?" Tinsel speaks clearly, calmly, just like she used to.

You listen and respond. You're not sure why but its the calm that Tinsel brings you just makes it easier to follow directions.

"DEAN, SAM" You scream.

Moments later there's swearing and groaning. Lights are turned on, weapons drawn, and footsteps can be heard through the concrete walls. Sam's room is ahead of Dean's so he's in the kitchen before the eldest Winchester.

"Y/N what! What is it, where's the fire!" Sam huffs.

Your eyes widen, you look at Tinsel to Sam multiple times.

"H-h-how d-do y-yo-o-u no-t-t s-s-ee her!" you stutter, making multiple vague and spastic gestures between the pixie and your brother.

Dean stumbles in, as frazzled as Sam, but also holding a gun.

"What is it!" Dean barks, in his usual military manner.

Another round of stuttering and vague, spastic gesturing starts up. Tinsel snickers and snaps her fingers once. Suddenly both boys gasp and there's a trickle of bell-like laughter from Tinsel.

"You two always were soft when it came to her" the pixie teased, what pixies do best of course.

"Y/N why is there an emo pixie taking up space in our kitchen!" Dean yells.

"Alright, I've had enough of the yelling. Let me explain our current predicament fellas. I'm a Zanna. Also known as Y/N's imaginary friend from so long ago when your father was still walking around harassing little girls."

You flinch. The boys didn't know about his actions.

Tinsel watches you but continues. "All imaginary friends are Zanna in fact, and for some reason, we imaginary friends are dying. My friend, Sparkles, dead in his child's home last night. The kid is traumatized, the mother is confused and the father has no words. To summarize, the family needs you." Tinsel finishes.

The boys are awestruck.

"I'll let you sort this out. Hopefully, I'll see you three later today at the house." Tinsel winks and she's gone in a flurry of glitter.

The three of you were left to stare at each other, dumbfounded at what had just unfolded in front of you all.

"That..was your imaginary friend. A fuckin pixie!" Dean growls.

"I uh..."

"Y/N what is going on here," Sam scoffs.

"I uh..."

"Say somethin' Y/N!" Dean barks.

"If you idgits would stop yellin' at me I'd be able to answer!" You snap.

The boys quiet and look at you, awaiting your response.

"She was all I had when you and Sam weren't around. She's just what my 7-year-old mind created and she stayed that way until I turned 11. I can't explain it." You continue.

"Y/N we..didn't know you needed us. You never told us." Sam spoke up, gentler than Dean.

"I know..I never told you all..look it's not important. We have a case to solve, my problems don't matter."

"Y/N.." Dean starts.

"Can we please just let it go?" You whisper.

The boys look at each other, look at you, and then heave deep sighs.

"Okay Y/N.. we'll head out to the house when it's light out," Dean mutters.

The boys leave the room and you're left alone in the kitchen with your thoughts.

* * *

Dean and Sam don't go to bed. They go to Dean's room and talk. Something is obviously wrong with their little sister and it's up to them, the big brothers, to figure it out. Dean is staring at his feet, Sam is staring at the wall. Neither of them has said a word to each other since they closed the bedroom door.

"I..."

"Um..."

The boys attempt conversation at the same time.

"When.."

"How.."

They both stare at each other, frowning.

"11? She stopped having a pixie best friend when she was 11?" Dean wonders aloud.

"I know its weird...what happened when she was 11?" Sam questioned.

"You went off to college..her and I stuck with Dad, fighting evil and whatnot" Dean responded.

"But she was 10 when you left...so why did the pixie leave a year later" Dean continued aloud.

"Dad went off the radar...didn't the pixie say something about him 'harassing little girls'?" Sam finished Dean's thought.

They stared at each other in realization.

"You don't think.." Dean started

"I wouldn't be surprised if.." Sam trailed off

"After a few drinks..you know how dad got" Sam finished

"He wasn't..drunk," you spoke up from the doorway.

The boys stare at you in surprise.

"He would always be stone cold sober. Anytime his hand was near me, there was clean sober blood running through it. I tried so hard to tell you...especially after he went off the radar. Except once he was gone I realized he might not be able to hurt me ever again. I didn't want to remember his actions...or his words. So I shoved it away and eventually took out all my anger on whatever scumbag monster came our way. Tinsel realized I was better and she disappeared. I don't know what I feel about John now..but I know that I'm happy he's dead." You speak clearly, calmly and confidently.

The boys are surprised at your words and your tone. With earth-shattering realization, it becomes evident to both boys that you endured more than just "harassment" from dear old dad. The scar on your upper arm burns with memories of John's perverted fantasies, but as long as the boys still think it's from that Banshee back in 06' then everything will be fine.

"When were you gonna tell us this Y/N?!" Dean barks, grip his bedpost.

"Never. I had hoped to take it to my grave. I didn't want to tarnish your vision of me. Untouched...pure." You sigh, crossing your arms over yourself as a means of providing yourself comfort.

"Y/N that's batshit and you know it. Nothing you could do or nothing that's been done to you will ever change how Sam and I see you. You're always gonna be our little sister." Dean says, relaxing and moving towards you.

Sam and Dean envelop you in a hug. You pause a second, still tense, before relaxing into the hug and enjoying your brother's presence.

"So..." Dean starts, interrupting the chick-flick moment, "A freakin pixie?!"


End file.
